Say You're Sorry
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: On the night of Felix's and Calhoun's wedding, Gene let's his big mouth run on too far. Someone in the arcade decides to take it upon themselves to force Gene to apologize, no matter what the cost. Soon, Gene finds himself at the mercy of four armed kidnappers who will stop at nothing to force an apology out of Gene for his arrogant ways. WARNING: GRAPHIC


**Say you're sorry!**

_Just an idea I wanted to write down. I'm gonna rate this T, but if you readers believe it should be M. then let me know!_

* * *

Gene groaned and blinked his eyes several times. His head was throbbing worse than he could ever remember. "Oh, my head," he groaned and went to rub his head, but he found out that he couldn't. Gene looked down and saw that his arms were tied down to a stalagmite. "Hey! What's going on! Show yourself you coward!" He demanded and began struggling to get free of his roped trap.

"Oh look, he's awake," Gene heard a voice say. Four figures emerged from the shadows behind a boiling lake of, something. Gene's heart started beating faster, fearing that it would burst out of his chest. The four figures were wearing jet black jump suits and had on masks. One had a Freddy Krueger mask, another had a Jason Voorhees mask on, another had a Michael Myers mask on, and the fourth had a Leatherface mask.

"Wh-who are you people, and w-w-what do you want with me?" Gene asked, scared out of his mind. The only time he felt this scared was when his game almost got unplugged, but this, topped it. The person in the Freddy mask approached him and knelt down in front of him. Their breathing only furthered the fear growing inside Gene's head. The Freddy person slashed at Gene's chest with a clawed glove, forcing Gene to cry out in pain.

"You're here to apologize," the masked person said darkly while cocking their head to the side. Gene reeled back as much as he could as the freshly cut skin burnt like fire. He could feel some blood trickling down his chest.

"Apolgize for WHAT?!" Gene cried out in pain.

* * *

**(Several Hours earlier)**

"Hello everybody," Felix said cheerfully as he let guests into Felix's wedding reception. Several game characters entered with smiles on their faces. Vanellope and Ralph were hanging around the buffet table, snacking on the food.

"So Ralphie," Vanellope said, adjusting the neck of her uncomfortable dress, "how is it going to feel knowing that Felix is married now?" she asked and sipped on a soda. Ralph swallowed a piece cheese.

"It's not all that weird kid," Ralph replied and grabbed some more food, "sure he's got Blackwidow for a wife, but I'm happy for him, he's like my brother," Ralph explained and popped some more food in his mouth. Vanellope looked to Felix and back to Ralph with a mischievous smile.

"So, when are you gettin' hitched Stinkbrain? Is there some unlucky girl you got the hots for?" Vanellope teased. Ralph started choking on his food and he punched his chest to get the food down his esophagus.

"What? I don't have a crush on anyone right now you little guttersnipe," Ralph said after clearing his throat and catching his breath. Vanellope rolled her eyes and playfully punched his knee.

"Oh cut me a break Mr. Liar Liar, I've seen you checking out Samus," Vanellope winked. Ralph blushed in embarrassment and shook Vanellope off his leg. Ralph sighed in relief as Felix, Calhoun and Gene walked up to get something to eat.

"Hey Wreck-It, you enjoying yourself?" Calhoun asked and poured herself a glass of champagne. Ralph ran his hand over his mouth, thinking of what to say.

"Yeah, Vanellope's just being annoying," Ralph replied, earning another kick from the President of Sugar Rush. Gene 'hmphd' and poured himself some alcohol. Vanellope cocked her eyebrow and studied the short man.

"Who is that Uncle Felix?" Vanellope asked, referring to Gene.

"Oh that's Gene, he, is in my game," Felix replied, choosing his words carefully. Vanellope glared at the mustachioed man.

"Hey Ralphie, is this the guy that insulted you and made you go bat crap crazy?" Vanellope asked. Calhoun chuckled, Felix face-palmed, Ralph nodded and Gene glared at the young girl.

"For your information you little shit," Gene stated, "I didn't insult him, I merely pushed him to be a somewhat good guy and he succeeded in saving the arcade," Gene said and sipped his drink. Ralph stomped over and picked Gene up by his shirt collar.

"HEY! Don't you _ever_ call her that again!" He threatened Gene and put him back down. Gene brushed himself off and chuckled.

"See kid? He can't be a hero, that anger problem is something he can't control," Gene explained and walked away, smirking. Ralph noticed that Vanellope was fuming, so he tried to cajole her.

"Vanellope, it's fine, he's just an ass, right Calhoun?" Ralph asked for backup.

"I've met him once Wreck-It," Calhoun replied, "so yeah, even Kyle Busch would call him an ass," Calhoun added on before taking her husband away for some dancing. Vanellope heard not a word of what the adults just said. She glitched herself up in front of Gene, stopping him in his tracks.

"Um, can you get out of my damn way you little snot nosed brat?" Gene asked impatiently. Vanellope crossed her arms and glared daggers at Gene.

"Not until you apologize to my Stinkbrain!" Vanellope demanded. Gene chuckled and sipped his martini.

"For what exactly? Nobody got hurt, and I indirectly caused him to save the arcade and _you_," Gene pointed out, "so, I'm not apologizing for anything," he tacked on.

"Ralph could have died you meanie-head!" Vanellope said, enraged.

"Well, if he did, it would have been good riddance in my book," Gene stated and walked off, leaving a shocked Vanellope behind. It was at that time, that Rancis showed up.

"Hello my dear President, how are we this evening?" He asked and kissed her hand. Vanellope's left eye twitched, causing Rancis to look at her in confusion.

"Rancis," Vanellope said darkly, "gather Taffyta and Gloyd, we have a job to do," Vanellope said and gritted her teeth.

"W-what for Nelly?" Rancis asked. Vanellope grabbed his shirt collar and glared at his face.

"JUST DO IT!" She declared evilly and kissed him. Rancis reeled himself from the kiss and ran off to find Taffyta and Gloyd.

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

Vanellope, Rancis, Gloyd and Taffyta were all gathered in the basement of Vanellope's castle. The three were standing around, waiting for Vanellope to say something. She was busy rummaging through a box of costumes. "Aha! Here we go!" She said and pulled out horror movie icon costumes and weapons.

"Vanellope?" Taffyta asked fearfully, "What are you planning to do?" she asked. Vanellope turned around slowly, grinned like a mentally insane person, and tossed costumes and weapons to each of her friends.

"Put these on, we have a job to do," she replied and put on her costume.

"What kind of job?" Gloyd asked as he put his mask on and held up his weapon. Vanellope finished putting her costume on and turned to them.

"You'll see Gloyd," she said darkly and walked outside of the basement, with her three friends following.

* * *

**(Back to where the story started)**

"You're here to apologize," the masked person said darkly while cocking their head to the side. Gene reeled back as much as he could as the freshly cut skin burnt like fire. He could feel some blood trickling down his chest.

"Apolgize for WHAT?!" Gene cried out in pain. This time, the Jason masked kidnapper knelt before him. Gene tried to get back from him, but the ropes prevented that. The kidnapper raised his machete and cut off Gene's left hand, gushing out torrents of blood onto Gene's shirt and the kidnapper's mask. "AHHHHHHH!" Gene screamed at the searing pain. He began to feel lightheaded at the amount of blood loss, and the kidnapper saw that.

"Just, hold on," they said and squeezed the hold in Gene's arm shut, forcing Gene to hiss in pain.

"How did I get here!?" Gene demanded. The Freddy masked kidnapper put their clawed hand under Gene's chin and forced him to look into their eyes.

"We drugged you," they said nonchalantly. Gene could barely handle the pain any longer and he cried out in pain.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!" Gene cried. The four masked kidnappers chuckled darkly before the Freddy one got into Gene's face and stated again.

"You're here to apologize for what you said to Ralph," they said. Gene's eyes popped open at that statement. The light suddenly hit him!

"Y-you're his little glitch friend!" Gene exclaimed. Vanellope tore off her Freddy mask and smiled creepily. She seemed _happy_ that she was torturing Gene.

"In the _flesh!_" She replied and sliced across Gene's face, causing him to scream again. The others tore off their masks, revealing that Rancis was Jason, Taffyta was Leatherface, and Gloyd was Michael.

"Hope we didn't, ruin your evening," Taffyta smirked and held up a chainsaw. Gloyd raised his butcher knife and the two walked up to Gene.

"What are you gonna do? YOU'RE KIDS!" Gene said, afraid that _nine year olds_ were torturing him. Taffyta revved the chainsaw motor up and hit Gene's leg, tearing chunks of flesh off. The hand and chunks of flesh then flashed multiple times before disappearing.

"We just want you to apologize to our good friend Ralph," Gloyd said in a somewhat soothing voice before stabbing Gene's stomach. More blood trickled out and stained Gene's pure white blazer. The pain was almost unbearable for Gene. He prayed to Mod that this was just a horrific nightmare. Gene, feeling the loss of blood, wanted to go out in style, a _hero_.

"N-never you little cavities!" Gene replied. This angered Vanellope who slammed her claws against the stalagmite next to Gene's head.

"**NO!?**" She yelled at him, "You BETTER apologize to Ralph, you almost got him killed and then he managed to save the arcade from Turbo's wrath, and you won't say you're sorry for that?" She demanded. Mustering up what little strength he had left, Gene stated what he believed.

"Wreck-It Ralph is a bad guy, nothing more," Gene said, "and nothing he ever did or will do, can change that, so you're better off with a screen door on a submarine working out than me apologizing!" Gene yelled and spit in Vanellope's face. The president breathed heavily and slowly wiped the spit off of her face and then turned to her friends.

"Look's like Fix-It Felix Jr. is gonna be missing a non-important character," she said demonically. Gene suddenly wished he hadn't said what he said.

"N-n-no please! I am sorry, please don't kill me!" He begged. Tears were forming in his eyes, but causing no sympathy for the Sugar Rush Racers.

"It's too _late_," Vanellope said and clawed at his neck, splitting it open and forcing blood to gush out like a waterfall. The only noises Gene could make were guttural sounds from his throat. Taffyta revved up her chainsaw and cut off Gene's legs while Rancis and Gloyd stabbed Gene's chest. Gloyd took his knife and cleanly cut off Gene's right arm, making his flesh turn even paler. "It's time for the grand finale," she said darkly and grabbed the top of his head with her clawed fingers. She then pulled forcefully as hard as she could. The sound of bone and flesh ripping off of Gene's body were the only sound against the back drop of boiling diet cola.

"Good," Rancis stated as Vanellope ripped off Gene's head, causing his neck to squirt blood like a fountain. All four kids were smiling demonically as the blood poured itself all over their faces and clothes. Rancis used his machete to cut the ropes bounding Gene's headless and limbless body, causing it to fall to the ground. Gloyd picked it up and chucked it in the diet cola. The others picked up the remaining limbs and chucked them in the cola as well. As the remaining body parts of Gene sunk and burned up in the cola, the couples then made out.

"That felt amazing," Taffyta said as she and Gloyd broke for air. Vanellope stood in front of the lake of boiling soda and saw Gene's gold 'G' from his blazer sitting on the ground. She picked it up and threw it into the lake as a final gesture that he was gone.

"Now remember, no one can know about this, or else it's adios Sugar Rush," Vanellope stated. Rancis held her hand and kissed her blood soaked cheek.

"Are we gonna kill anyone else Nelly?" Rancis asked anxiously. Vanellope smirked and kissed his blood covered lips and licked said blood.

"Anyone who pisses us off Flugs," Vanellope replied. Gloyd tapped his chin and responded.

"Well, some of those DDR dancers are really stuck up," Gloyd said.

"Less competition means more game time for us," Taffyta added on. Vanellope smirked as she plotted out their next 'job.'

**THE END**

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you liked my first horror story and I hope you review. Sorry DDR fans, but I thought up of a random game._


End file.
